Snow Storm
by RachelxMackenzie
Summary: Did you ever asked yourself how Amy Lita and Phil CM Punk became a couple ... well read and find out! I would also like to add that I'm new here and this is my first story, hope you all like it and if you would like to review that would be awesome.
1. Chapter 1 The Match

Chapter 1 - The match

*Matt Hardy's locker room*

"Hey" Phil Brooks said better known to is WWE fans as CM Punk

"Hey" Matt Hardy replied

"Where's Jeff? Our match is next, Paul and Shawn are waiting." Phil asked

"He was just here a second ago... Fuck! I need a leash for the kids or something" Matt said

"Funny funny" as Jeff Hardy said entering the room. "Just because I was late a few times in my life doesn't mean that I'm going to miss this fucking match" Jeff said extremely excited.

"No kidding man, I can't wait! I finally get to team with two for my best friends and D-generation X. This is going to be perfect" Phil announced

Knock knock!

"I hate to break up with heart to heart but we need to go kick some ass Shawn and I are waiting" Paul said better known as The Game Triple H

*After the match*

"That was Awesome! I remember like it was yesterday, little Matt and Jeff Hardy's first match here... it was such a mess". Paul said

"Hey it wasn't that bad, the fans didn't mind it" Matt snapped back

"And plus the girls LOVED us... especial me" Jeff add

"But really you guys have improved so much, and yes Jeff the girls do love you. They all went crazy when you hit that swanton bomb" Shawn said

"Yeah what can I say girls dig me" Jeff said

"Not everyone can be like a lady's man like you Jeff" Phil said

"Jeff isn't the lady's man you all think, he's been with the same girl for his entire life" Matt said

"What really, you never tested any other waters?" Paul asked

"Nope, been with the same girl since high school, she my ever." Jeff said

_*Flash Back*_

"_Hey do you know where room 12D is? I thought moving to a small town would eliminate this." Beth Britt said _

"_Yeah it's a small town but this high school has kids for like 12 towns so it's huge here. But yeah the room is down this hall, turn left then up the stair and then ... how about I just show you where it is?" Said Jeff_

"_That would be awesome" answered Beth_

_As Jeff and Beth and walked to her room all Jeff could think was she was the most beautiful girl he had ever saw. _

_*End flashback*_

"Hmmm speaking of her I'm going to give her a call, see you all later." Jeff said

"Bye" they all said

"Well we better be off too, nice working with you guys" Shawn said

"Later "Phil and Matt replied

*Later that night*

"Hey Phil what are you up too next Friday?"Matt asked

"Other than the show in Georgia nothing, why man what up?" Phil asked

"Just some of the guys are going out wanted to see if you wanted to come?" Matt asked

"Yeah, sure who all coming?" Phi aked l

"Hmmm just me, Jeff, John, Randy Maria... Kelly"

"Kelly, as in the girl you have been all over for the past few months?" Phil mentioned

"Yeah Yeah whatever man, she just so... well you know she's amazing" Matt said

"Yeah she's hot but I like a girl that can hang with the boys, get a little dirty, and well doesn't take 3 hours to get ready" Phil joked

"Whatever" Matt said

"So is that everyone that is coming?" Phi asked l

"Yeah... oh wait Trish and Amy are coming too! Trish is down visiting Amy so she called me up asking if we all wanted to get together." Matt said

Phil has meet Amy, but they have never really hangout. When Amy was in the WWE Phil would watch her every night. He was just glued to his TV, everything she would do just amazed him. When he finally got to the WWE she was leaving. The first time they met it was like a dream, it was better than he expected. She was beautiful, completely down to earth, and just an overall amazing person. They didn't have long to talk but the time they shared was completely priceless to Phil. But Phil knew he had to forget about her, she was Matt Hardy's ex girlfriend and Adam... well she wasn't really Adams anything but he knew nothing could ever happen. Plus why would it, Amy was much to pretty from him, he knew she deserved better.

*Friday*

Trish and Amy arrived at the show just in time to see the match between CM Punk and Edge. Amy couldn't help but watch.

"Oh girl, I thought you were over him" Trish said being worried about her best friend

"Hahaha Oh Trish I love you to death, I'm just watching the match" Amy said

"Amy I know what look, your totally checking him out" Trish said

Was it just Trish being Trish or was I looking at him like I liked him. We have only met once but ever since that night I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend, he was perfect, and that was the problem. He was way to prefect for her, he wasn't even in her league.

"Amy... earth to Amy, OMG it isn't Adam you are looking at its Phil!" Trish yelled out

"Shut up Trish, I don't like Phil. I have only met him once" Amy said

"Whatever helps you sleep at night hunny" Trish said

"Hey look who here" Adam said as hugging to two girls

"Hey" Phil said quietly

"Hey" Amy Said

"Hey, I don't think we met. I'm Trish" Trish said

"Phil, Nice to meet you Trish" Phil responded

"Well we are going to get washed up and we will see you girls later" Adam said

"Later" Trish and Amy Said

*Boys locker room*

"OMG Matt our plan worked and we didn't even do anything!" Adam yelled walking in to the boy's locker room

"What plan is this" Phil asked very confused

"What really, how do you know" Matt asked

"Just the way they both looked at each other is was ... well kind of gross, kind of like puppy love." Adam told Matt

"Puppy love ... do you two have some secret language I don't know about" Phil asked getting more confused by the second

"You and Amy" Adam said

"Me and Who" Phil said

"Oh don't play dumb with us young Phillip" Matt said

"I'm so lost its not even funny" Phil Said

Just then Jeff, John, and Randy walk into the room

"Adam, Phil you two are worst then the girls, hurry up and get ready" Randy said

"Yeah Trish, Kelly, Maria , and Amy have already left" John Said

"Sorry we were just having a talk... hey I can prove my point here, who does Phil have a major crush on?" Matt asked

"Amy" All 3 men said at the same time

"See I told you" Adam said

"And I think you two would be perfect for each other" Matt add

Was Matt being serious, did he really think Amy and I would make a good couple, thought Phil as he took a shower. However it didn't really matter what Matt thought, the question was, does Amy like me? Well I guess I might be able to find out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 The Club

*The Bar*

As the girls walked into the bar Trish and Kelly start checking out every guy they saw and Maria and Amy went straight to the bar.

"He's cute" Trish said

"Hmm... He's okay... I guess' Kelly said

"What the hell Kelly I have seen at less 6 guys check us out since we got her, and it's only been 5 minutes" Trish laughed

"Nothing, I just don't find them good looking" Kelly snapped

"Then who do you find good looking" Trish asked

All Kelly could think about was Matt Hardy. Now he was better looking than any of the guys in this club, he was prefect, the way his hair was, the way his body was as hard as rock... just everything.

"Is there a guy in mind already" Trish asked

"Maybe ..."Kelly said

"Does he know you like him" Trish asked. Trish was the diva backstage that just had to know everything. She didn't care if she no longer worked for the company she just loved the gossip.

"Yeah he knows, we are kind of seeing each other" Kelly said

"Who! Who is it" Trish asked

Just then Matt, Jeff, John, Randy, and Phil walked it, Matt stopped Kelly right away.

"Guy Kelly and Trish are over there I'm going to say hi" Matt said

"Ohhh Kelly Kelly" Jeff said teasing his older brother

"Jeff Shut up" Matt said

As the guys were walking over Matt gave that eye to Kelly and Kelly gave it right back with the biggest smile ever on her face.

"OMG! You like Matt Hardy" Trish yelled

"Trish please don't tell Amy she will kill me" Kelly said

"Kelly she's not going to kill you, besides she likes someone else" Trish Said

*Over at the bar*

"Amy I have missed you" Maria said

"You miss me? I was a totally bitch to you in the ring?" Amy questioned

"Yeah but you were always so nice to me after, like telling me how good I was going in the ring. Amy you had a shit ass story line and he had to act like a bitch, I never once viewed you as a bitch. You were the main reason I wanted to become a wrestler. You were simply amazing." Maria said

"Well thanks Maria , and by the way your wrestling skills are getting better every day, I think if we had a match now I might have a real fight on my hands" Amy said

"Thanks Amy, you don't know how much that means to me" Maria said

"Well what's new with you? Any new boys I should know about" Amy said, even though Amy wasn't much of a girly girl she really did love girl talk.

"Hmmm not really just taking it easy, it's so hard finding a good guy right now. And with me being on the road pretty much 24/7 it's pretty much impossible." Maria said

"Yeah I know that felling, but what about Phil? Things seemed to be going good last time I saw you" Amy asked

"Oh Phil was amazing treated me like a princess, but we had nothing in common, like when I mean nothing I mean NOTHING. I hated his music, I hated how he never wanted to go out, Hell I even hated what he ate." Maria said

As Maria was telling Amy everything she hated about Phil, Amy realized it would be those things she would love. From what she knew about Phil is that they had the same taste in music, she was a totally home body and what the hell was Maria talking about she hated what he ate?

"What does Phil eat" Amy asked

"Well let's just say that kid has a metabolism of a 12 year old, all the sugar he would eat was crazy" Maria Said

As Maria took a sip from her drink it just clicked

"OMG! Amy do you know how make a prefect couple?" Maria asked

"Who" Amy said not really caring

"YOU" Maria said

"Me... really, I don't know Maria . I don't even work for the WWE anymore and we just finished talking how crazy the WWE schedule is." Amy said

"I know, I know but come on Amy you two would be perfect for each other" Maria said

"I know...

"Hey girls" said Randy and Phil

"Hey... OMG I love this song" Maria yelled

"Want to dance" Randy said

With nothing said Maria grabbed Randy's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"How's your night going" Phil asked

"Not bad, I'm just not totally into the club seen" Amy said

"Yeah same here, like I can hardly hear you" Phil said screaming

"Want to find a place a little quieter" Amy asked as she bit her lower lip

"For sure, I thought I saw some place when I walked in" Phil said

They both left the bar, Amy letting Phil take the lead. As the walk to somewhere, where they could just sit and talk Amy couldn't help herself from taking a few looks at Phil's ass.

As Amy sat on the couch next to Phil she felt some she hasn't felt in a long time, she was falling for Phil she just hoped he was falling for her too.

Thank you to everyone that is reading this story. I'm new here and I just love writing and wrestling and when I found this site I was like prefect. This is my first wrestling FanFic and I hope you all are enjoying it.

Review would be awesome if you have the chance

Thank you

Rachel 3


	3. Chapter 3 I can’t stop thinking about

About an hour later Phil and Amy haven't moved, they have been telling each other everything, from their favourite bands to their favourite places to eat. They both started to see they had more in common then they both thought.

"So Matt was saying how you and your friend Shane have a band, that's awesome if I wasn't in the WWE that what I would want to do" Phil said

"Yeah it's awesome; I love the guys to death. We just come back from Europe a week ago. I love Europe everyone there is just so amazing" Amy said

There were a few guys talking outside the room Phil and Amy were in, they were talking about going to see a local punk band just down the street.

Amy and Phil just looked at each other and with nothing said they both got up and walked out with the people to the local bar.

*after the show* 

"That was amazing, they were so good! And it was crazy that you knew them" Phil said

"Yeah the band and I have played together before, it was really good seeing them again" Amy said

As they walked back to the club they saw Matt and Kelly.

"Hey, where's Trish?" Amy asked

"Oh she's went with Randy back to his hotel" Kelly said

"All I can say is I love that girl" Amy said

"Where did you two come for, I thought you were in the club still? Matt asked

"Oh Amy and I went down the street to listen to this band play, they were amazing. Plus I hate the club seen anyways" Phil said

"Oh that cool, I guess" Kelly said not knowing how anyone could hate the clubs they were so much fun.

"Well I think I'm going to call it a night" Phil said

"Yeah me too" Amy said

"Do you need me to drive you home Amy?" Phil asked

"No its okay I'm just going to catch a cab here, I will be fine, but thanks for the offer" Amy said

"Okay well see you later Amy" Matt said

"For sure later guys, later Kelly" Amy said as her waved good bye and got into the cab.

As Amy walked up the stairs to her house she realized what an amazing time she has with Phil tonight. Maybe Marina was right, maybe she could see herself with Phil after all.

*Next day at the airport*

"You better come visit me this time missy" Trish Said

"Well winter is coming up soon and its cold up where you live" Amy said

"Amy, bring more clothes then" Trish said laughing

"Yeah, I guess I can do that then, maybe next month?"Amy asked

"Works for me" Trish said super excited.

"Okay I will see you soon, Love you" Said Amy

"Love you too! Oh I forgot to ask you, were did you go last night. I looked everywhere for you." Trish asked

"Hmm Phil and I got talking and we over heard some people going to a local punk show down the street so we went" Amy said completely blushing

"OMG Amy, I have to go but I'm calling you as soon as I get home. Love you" Trish said

"Okay bye Trish" Amy said

*At Amy's house*

As soon as Amy walked into the door her phone began to vibrate.

That couldn't be Trish already; I just dropped her off Amy thought as she searched though her bag to find her phone.

One new message, I wonder who this could be from Amy thought.

One new message from Phil Brooks, Amy couldn't help but smile when she saw the message from him. She has been thinking about him all night and all morning. She just couldn't get him out of her head

Phil Brooks: Hey Amy, it's just me Phil. Hope you had fun last night and I hope we can do it again sometime.

Without thinking twice, Amy replied right away to the message.

Amy Dumas: Hey, Yeah I had an awesome time with you last night. I had so much fun, I'm so glad we left the club, listen to music beats that every time.

For about an hour they sent text messages back and forth.

*Phil's hotel room*

As Phil laid in the bed texting Amy he thought to himself: Wow, she is simply amazing. She is everything I want in a girl, and the crazy thing is I can't get her off my mind. I'm going crazy here; I have to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4 Green Day Part 1

*Two weeks later*

*Boys locker room* 

"I heard you've been texting Amy a lot these days man, what's going on? Don't tell me you are already falling for her" Randy said

"Man I don't even know how to describe it. Like we can text each other for hours and we still have tons to talk about. We have so much in common it kind of scares me a little, she just simply amazing. I have never known or met a girl like her before" Phil said

"Wow you are totally falling for Amy, weren't you?" Randy asked

"Yeah, I think I am" Phil said trying not to blush but he couldn't help but smile.

"Well my match is next good, luck man" Randy said leaving the locker room.

Just as Phil was going to text Amy Matt and Adam both walked into the room.

"Hey, how's it going" Adam asked

"Not bad, I have a question for you guys?" Phil asked kind of worried

"Yeah anything man, what's up?" Matt replied

"Well I got these Green Day tickets and..."

"And you wanted to bring Amy" Adam said finishing Phil's sentence

"Why the hell are you asking us, ask her" Matt said laughing

"Well I'm asking you two because I know the three of you have some crazy history together and I didn't want to make thing anymore crazy around here, especial between us three" Phil said

"Yeah I totally understand Phil and just to let you in on a little something it wasn't as crazy as it was on TV. You know Vince, he loves to make things bigger than they really are, and plus I nor my dad have seen her this happy in a long time" Matt added

"Your dad?" Phil question

"Yeah Amy and my dad are super close, he tell everyone she his daughter. They have had this relationship as soon as Amy and I started dating. At the beginning he was like you better keep the one Matthew because if you fuck this one up I will not be happy. Even when the whole thing went public with Amy and I my dad took her side, I'm pretty sure he loves her more than he loves me some days. It's kind of funny kind of not you know." Matt said

"That's sick Matt, You slept with your sister." Adam said joking with Matt

"Shut up, you know what I mean Adam" Matt Said

"Well thanks guys, I'm going to go give her a call now" Phil said

"Phil, just don't break her heart. I put her though enough to last a life time" Matt said

_*Flash Back* _

_Amy was at the house her and Matt just finished building together. It was the house of Amy's dreams, and that's just how Matt wanted it. He always told her he would build her a house fit for a princess and that is just how Matt treated her. He couldn't be a better boyfriend he was absolutely perfect._

_Matt has been amazing for the past year with everything that happened, from breaking her neck and being by her side when her dog Cody die. Amy couldn't have picture her life any better, it was perfect. _

"_Knock knock"___

_Amy got off the couch and went to answer the door. _

"_Hello may I help you". Amy asked_

"_Does Matt Hardy leave here? And if he does I would like to speak with him" some strange lady asked, someone Amy had never seen before_

"_No he's still at work but he should be back tomorrow, is there anything you would like me to tell him?" Amy asked _

_The lady gave Amy her business card – Tiffany Mackenzie, Professional decorator. _

"_Yeah you could leave him a message, you can tell that low life piece of shit. He hasn't called me or came to see our son since he was born." Tiffany said _

"_What... Tiffany I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong Matt Hardy. I'm his girlfriend and we have been together for over 3 years, he would never do that to me" Amy said _

"_Whatever you say sweetie, before he slept with me he slept with a few other girls I know and I'm pretty sure there would be a few more after me. If I were you I would leave his ass, you seem like a nice girl, believe me, you can do much better." Tiffany said and with that she left Amy just standing in the door way as she began to cry. _

_Amy couldn't sleep that night, all she could think about is what Tiffany said. Was it true, would Matt do that to her. To many things were in her mind she didn't even hear Matt come in. _

"_Baby what's wrong?" Matt said as he crawled into their bed_

"_Some girl named Tiffany came over this afternoon" Amy said as she started to cry again _

_All Matt did was moved away from Amy and said Sorry_

"_So it true...." Amy asked _

"_Amy I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way" Matt said _

"_you didn't want me finding out this way, or finding out at all?" Amy snapped. She now wasn't upset, she was pissed right off. _

"_How the fuck could you do this to me Mathew, was this an onetime only thing or have you been doing this for a while?" Amy asked "and don't you dare fucking lie to me"_

"_Only for the past year Amy, I swear" Matt said knowing there was going to be no easy way out of this one. _

"_Only a year, what the fuck Matt! How, how could you do this to me, and why?" Amy asked _

"_Well when you were at home with your injury I got lonely... "Matt said _

"_Are you trying to tell me that you slept around because I wouldn't sleep with you because I broke my fucking neck?" _

"_Amy I'm sorry" Matt said _

"_You know what Matt, fuck you, I have done so much shit for you and this is how you thank me? Fuck you Matt" Amy said as she slammed the door and left _

_*End of Flash Back*_

"I won't Matt, I promise" Phil said exiting the room

* * *

"Hello" Amy said picking up her phone

"Hey Amy it's me Phil, how's it going?" Phil asked

"I'm good, I watched Smackdown last night! And wow, your amazing" Amy said, so happy that Phil couldn't see how bad she was blushing.

"Thank, I try you know" Phil said laughing

"So what are you up too?" Amy asked

"Well that kind of why I'm calling, I have these tickets to see Green Day and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Phil asking hopping Amy would say yes


	5. Chapter 5 Green Day Part 2

"Green Day hmmm let me think about it... of course! I love Green Day they are one of my favourite bands." Amy said sounding totally excited

"Ok well there coming to Chicago next week, I'm sorry about the short notices but I didn't know if I was going to be in the area and would have the time. You know how the schedule is" Phil said

"Yeah I totally understand that schedule, it is crazy, but that works prefect I will book my fight right now" Amy said

"Small problem, I can get a flight for that afternoon but I can't get one out until the next day" Amy said

"Oh that's no problem you can stay with me, I have tons of space at my place" Phil said

"Thanks" Amy said

"Excellent, I will see you Friday" Phil said

"See you Friday" Amy said as she hung up the phone

*Parking lot at the area*

"I take it with that smile on your face Amy said yes to going with you to the concert" Adam said walking towards Phil

"Yeah she did, I'm picking her put at the airport Friday" Phil said

"Well have fun and you two behave yourselves" Adam said with getting into his rental car

Phil couldn't believe he had a date with one of the hottest WWE superstars. Amy wasn't just a diva in the World Wrestling Federation, she was a superstar.

*Friday*

*Airport*

"Hey" Phil said waving

"Hey" Amy said

"How was the Flight?" Phil asked

"Not too bad, however I think I was at the Atlanta airport longer then I was on the plane" Amy said

"Yeah, that's one thing with shorter flights you spend more time at the airport then you do in the air. However I think I would pick a short flight over an overseas flight any day" Phil added

"So I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat and then head down to the concert" Phil said

"Sounds good to me, where would you like to eat?" Amy asked

"I know this small burger join down the street, the burgers are pretty good but their milkshakes are amazing" Phil said

"Mmmmh milkshakes... sold" Amy said

I can't believe in falling for Amy this hard, Phil thought to himself. Matt warned me as soon as I saw her not to talk to her unless I wanted to fall in love, thought he was just joking around... guess not.

* * *

Amy was just seating there eating her burger and fries when she realized Phil was in a trance, just staring at her. Why is he looking at me like that, do I have something in my teeth? Amy thought to herself. As Amy looked at Phil she knew she was in over her head, she was totally fall for him; however Amy didn't know he was falling for her as well.

"So have you seen Green Day before?" Amy asked trying to break the silence.

"Nope, First time, you?" Phil asked

"Nope, this will be my... 7th time seeing them now, like I said on the phone I love them. The first time I saw them was back in Atlanta at a bar downtown when I was maybe 14, I'm pretty sure I would have died if I didn't get a fake Id. All the good shows were always 18+ there. "Amy said

'Wow then, they must be good if this is your 7th time seeing them" Phil said

"Yeah they are amazing live, one of the best in the business." Amy added

Even though Amy loved Green Day that wasn't the reason she was going to see them. She was seeing them because that would mean she would get to spend time with Phil. Phil could have asked Amy to go to a Britney Spears concert and she would have probably said yes.

"Sweet I can't wait, but we best get our milkshakes and be going" Phil said

*After the Concert*

"Wow that was one of the best concerts I have ever been too, they were absolutely amazing." Phil said. He hadn't stopped talking since they started walking to the car.

"Yeah I would defiantly put that in my top 10" Amy added

"Top Ten? Damn girl, how many concerts have you seen" Phil asked

"Well I went to a ton in my teenage years, it was pretty much my life. My friends and I would pretty much see a band play every weekend, it was mostly just local bands in Atlanta but they were always amazing. Then when I became interested in wrestling I didn't get to see as many, then when I joined the WWE I basically didn't have any time. And now that I'm retired – wow that makes me sound so old, but now I'm catching up and touring with the band we get to see and work with some amazing people." Amy said

"Sounds like you love what you're doing now, so I guess what everyone say is true then. You really don't miss wrestling do you?" Phil quested

"Well I don't know, like you're right about that I don't miss wrestling but I miss the company so much. I miss all the incredible people I got to work with, most of them became pretty much family. And it sucks that I don't get to see them as much, I just live a completely different life style now. I still stay in touch with most of them, like yesterday Trish and I had a conversation that lasted over 6 hours, I miss that girl so much. At the beginning I couldn't stand the girl, we were two completely different people but because we had to work together we saw that we had a lot in common. It wasn't just the love for the business we shared, it was weird, I could tell Trish things that I couldn't share with anyone else. And we both knew if we went to high school together or working in an office building we would never be friends but because of the company and how it works we did, best friends actually. I trust that girl with my life and I love her to death. Amy said

"Wow, I didn't think you and Trish were that Close" Phil said as he drove back to her place

"Yeah she likes my sister, I would do anything for her and I know she would do anything for me. She has always been there for me." Amy add

"Just the way the boys talk about you, it sounded like you were much closer with the boys then the girls" Phil said

"Yeah Trish was really the only girl I was super close with. Most of the guys and I had more of a brother sister type of relationship. Like Steve (stone Cold), Mark (Undertaker), and Glen (Kane) were the most brotherly to me, well Steve was sometimes a little too over protective. Like I remember one night we all decided to go to the bar and the girls and I were dancing and some random guy came up behind me and just started dance. I guess I had some fuck off kind of look on my face because seconds later Steve was there punching the guy out." Amy said laughing

"Oh really I thought Jeff would have been the big brother type to you" Phil said

"Big brother" Amy laughed. "No Jeff was differently more like the little brother I always wanted; my brother was a real asshole. But then again Jeff was always there for me no matter what, so I guess in some ways he was like my big brother. All I know for sure is I love that kid to death, I don't think I would be the person I am today without him." Amy added

As Phil pulled into his drive way it began to snow. Wow what a perfect ended to an amazing night, Phil thought to himself as he just sat there looked up at the sky. Phil loved the snow; it made everything look so clean and white, it was beautiful, and maybe the most romantic setting Phil could think of.

Phil was still seating in the car looking at all the snow falling to the ground when he began to think if this was the perfect time to kiss Amy. The setting was perfect, he didn't think it could get any better than this. Then he looked to he's right and realized Amy wasn't even in the car. She was standing by the door waiting for Phil to come up and let her in.

"Phil can you please get your ass out of your car and open the door, I'm freezing. I hate the cold and most of all I hate snow, there is a reason I live in the south you know." Amy said not understanding how someone could just sit in their car watching snow fall down from the sky.

As Phil walked up his steps he looked at Amy with a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't like snow" Phil asked

"No I hate it" Amy said as she ran in the house.


	6. Chapter 6 Snow Storm

"Would you like a cup of hot chocolate" Phil asked Amy

"Does it come with marshmallows?" Amy asked

"It wouldn't be hot chocolate without marshmallows, well at less good hot chocolate." Phil said

"Then yes I would love a cup" Amy said as she curled up on the couch.

"If you want you can pick a movie, there under the T.V in that big box" Phil said as he walked into the kitchen.

"So what did you pick?" Phil asked was he walked into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Fight club" Amy said

Fight club was one for Phil favourite movies, he could watch it a million times and still want to watch it again. However this time was different, this time he couldn't even pay attention for more than 5 minutes, all he could think about was Amy. This was the girl of his dreams, and she was sitting right beside him. It was weird Phil didn't even know how to act around her, he was scared to be himself because he was worried she should like the straight edge attitude that he represented.

Amy was in the same situation without even known it. All that was running though her head was how the hell did she fall for a guy like this. He was like nobody she had ever met, he was completely comfortable with himself which Amy felt as a huge turn on. Another thing Amy liked about Phil was his straight edge life style, she had always dated guys that had drinking or drug problems and that was something Amy always tried to stay away from. Not saying Amy didn't like to have a glass or two of wine but getting hammered at the bar was not her idea of fun. She just couldn't understand why she falling for him, yeah he was perfect but that was the problem a guy like Phil would never fall for a girl like her.

"Well I think if it's ok I'm going to go bed." Amy asked

"for sure, I'm getting pretty sleepy myself. There should be a new toothbrush under the sink and I will grab you a towel and one of my t-shirts so you can get ready for bed" Phil said

"Thank" Amy said as she made her way up to the bathroom.

As Amy brushed her teeth she began to picture her life with Phil. Pros and Cons ran though her head;

Pros 

Same taste in music

Love tattoo art

Same movies likes and dislikes

The love of sweet foods

Love of sushi

The hate of mustard

He was down to earth

Extremely funny

And of course he was extremely sexy

Cons

His schedule

The fact that this would be the 3rd wrestler she would have been with

Amy realized there was more Pros than Cons on her list and began to think this might actually be a possibility.

As Amy and Phil fell asleep the snow started falling faster with in a hour more than 2 feet had falling, and with it being so cold out the city of Chicago lost its power but more important their heat.

Phil woke up knowing this was going to be a long night, to him this was just another winter but to Amy this was going to be the night from hell.

Phil peaked into the bedroom Amy was sleeping in and realized she was still sound asleep. This gave Phil time to go down stairs and make a fire.

* * *

"Amy" Phil said shaking her. One thing he couldn't understand was that if Amy hated snow and the cold so much how was she sleeping thought this.

"What" Amy said still half asleep. However seconds later she sat up and asked why it was so cold.

"Sorry Amy but the heat went off it probably won't be back on until the morning, so would you like to come down stairs with me?" Phil asked

"Down stairs?... my basement it always much colder then my main floor. Why the hell would I want to go downstairs" Amy asked

"I have a fire place and it will be much warmer down there then up here." Phil said

"Fire! Why didn't you say that in the first place" Amy said as she jumped out of bed and followed Phil down stairs.

"Here is a blanket and pillow, and you can have the couch and will just sleep on the floor" Phil said

"That ridiculous, we can share the couch. Plus you can also keep me warm" Amy said

"Ok" Phil said as he got on the couch with Amy

"Night"

* * *

When Phil woke up in the morning Amy was laying on his chest and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Phil didn't want to move, he never thought that this would happen but it was. The girl of his dreams is sleeping in his arms. Phil grabbed the remove and turned on the TV to see if the power was back on. Sure enough the TV woke however it was just a black screen that read "Attention Chicago due to the amount of snow roads with be closed until tomorrow at 8am and flights will not be coming in or going out until more information in available." Reading that brought I smile to Phil's face, he loved the snow and now he was snowed in with Amy.

Amy slowly began to wake up

"Sleep ok" Phil asked

"Yeah I did, you?" Amy asked

"Perfect, however I have bad news and its going to make you hate snow even more. Because it snowed so much last night your flight has been cancelled and they don't know when you will be able to leave."Phil said

"Staying here doesn't sound bad at all" Amy said as she sat up and kiss Phil

Amy didn't know if she was rushing things so she started to pull away. However Phil was not ready for the kiss to end so he pulled Amy closer in and began to kiss her with more passion as the seconds went by. They both pulled away for some air and smiled at each other.

"You know what?, I think you just made me reconsider my opinion on snow" Amy said as she lead in again for another kiss.

The end!


End file.
